Kingdom Hearts, a new beginning
by SavageNymph
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be in Kingdom Hearts? To live there, to meet Sora, Riku, and Kairi? The worlds are in turmoil.The darkness is getting closer. An enemy from the past has returned. And one girl has to change everything.....
1. Part 1

_This world has been connected_

**Part 1, it begins**

King Mickey paced back and forth "I don't get it guys, but there are portals opening up in worlds all over the place, I don't know were they end up or who goes through them but you three need to search each world to see if you can find them." Sora nodded, "We'll do our best." Mickey smiled, "The gummi ship is ready, are you all ready for another adventure?" "Yeah!"

I looked into the glimmering water, a golden keyhole glowing at the bottom of the pool. I looked toward my house and I knew I would have to leave it behind. I took a deep breath and jumped...I was spinning through darkness, I heard a voice in my head "_Thinking of you wherever you are..._" The words I had heard a thousand times...But now...Now they seemed real...

It was like a dream until my feet hit the ground I opened my eyes and looked around, there was nothing but blackness...Suddenly I samll lght seemed to erupt out of the darkness. I smiled and started walking. After what seemed like hours I made it. I looked into the light and saw a faint image of Twilight Town. I stepped through the portal and into a new world.


	2. Part 2, a crystal heart

I walked through Twilight Town. It was exactly like the game, everything, down to the people there, but this time…..It was real. Where should I go? I thought as I looked at the endless sky of pinks, purples, and oranges…..A sunset… I decided that I should go to Sunset Hill. I took the train over there, on my way I kept hearing Kairi's letter in my head; _There are many worlds but they share the same sky, one sky one destiny..._. I was lost in thought when my train screeched to halt, I was there.  
I stepped off the train. I blinked in the bright light, it was so beautiful here. I started to make my way to Sunset Hill. I was passing an old lady who was in a doorstep when I heard a raspy voice, "You, girl, come over here, and be quick about it!" I looked around the voice seemed to be coming from the old lady; I took a tentative step forward. She beckoned me closer and said in a low voice, "Do you know what everyone has inside them?" I furrowed my eyebrows, What? Who was the old lady, and more importantly, was she insane? I decided to humor her, "light and dark." I answered, as any true KH fan would, The woman smiled and said, "I see you are confused. But don't worry, soon you will understand everything." She took my hand, "In the future you must make a choice, to either stay and fight, or to sacrifice yourself for the people you love most." "Wha-what?!" I stammered the old women nodded solemnly I looked closely at her, "But how will I make that choice?" I asked. The old lady smiled sadly and said "When the time comes you will know the right path." Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pink heart made out of glass and dropped in my palm, all she said before going back into her house was, "When the time comes..."  
I stood at her door step……that was all so random. I looked at the heart that rested in my palm. It was small and smooth. It was made of pink glass, but in the center I could almost swore I saw something twisting around…..I shivered and looked up, I could see Sunset Hill….I smiled and set off.

Sora Riku and Kairi started to board the gummi ship. Donald and Goofy followed, "Grawsh were should we go to first Sora?" Goofy asked. Sora looked at Riku and Kairi and said, "Wherever we go we're going to stick together." Kairi nodded "Don't get sappy on me now, Sora." He said, grinning, Sora glared back. "Let's go to Twilight Town!" Donald said. Sora nodded, "Come on!"


	3. Part 3, the journey begins

I was on Sunset Hill, I looked out across the town, now bathed in a golden light…. Suddenly I heard a strange noise behind me and then felt a searing pain on my arm I looked down and saw a deep cut with blood running down my arm. I jumped and looked around, a Dusk Nobody was behind me, it's razor sharp claws the cause of my cut. The Dusk was getting ready to attack. I closed my eyes and held my hands in-front of me to stop the blow. But instead of pain I heard a metallic _tink_ and felt a rush of wind and I felt something in my hand. When I opened my eyes I saw a Keyblade. It looked like Oblivion but it was dark blue and had a star keychain, electric currents shot upon my fingers and through my whole body. A keyblade…... I looked at the Nobody and grinned. I held the Keyblade over my head and slashed down hard.

After the last hit it disappeared, I panted, this was allot different then hitting the X button over and over. I was reveling in my victory when there was a flash; hundreds of Nobodies appeared. I felt the keyblade disappeared; I was trapped. Before I could contemplate jumping off the hill I heard a sound and turned around. There was a boy behind me who had silver, short, spiky hair hair."Go." he said. He shot his sword forward to make a path through the onslaught of Nobody's.

I ran down the hill…But something stopped me, I couldn't just leave that guy there. I ran back up, he was still battling Nobody's. He saw me as he whacked a Dusk away, "What are you doing, I told you to leave, it's too dangerous here!" He said, "But what about you?" I yelled back He looked me in the eye and said "Sora Riku and Kairi are at the station. Go, now!" I looked toward the station, Sora, Riku, Kairi...There? Everything seemed to slow, I was so close…. I looked at the boy, "Fine, I'll go….but what's your name?" He sighed and said, "Quinn, now GO". I looked at the station and I felt a joy well up in me, I took one last look at Quinn and ran towards my destiny.  
Sora Riku and Kairi got off the train overlooking the small area of Twilight Town surrounding Sunset Hill, suddenly a girl appeared at the top of the steps, she had brown hair and emerald green eyes, she had a slash on her right arm. She looked at the three teens and her eye's filled with tears, "Sora, Riku, Kairi…"


	4. Part 4, three becomes 4

I brushed the tear off my cheek, I can't believe Sora Riku, and Kairi were all here, on the one hand it was crazy…But on the other hand…..well it rocked.. I smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Kiki." Sora smiled back, "Hi Kiki, I'm Sora. This is Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy". Gesturing to each person as he said their name, "Hi, Kiki!" Kairi said happily. Goofy smiled sleepily, "Howdy, Kiki!" Donald nodded, "Welcome to Twilight Town!" Riku furrowed his eyebrows, "Where dd you come from?" _Earth. You know, where you guys are all video game characters. _I swallowed that explanation and smiled "I fell through a portal from a place called Earth." At least I didn't talk about the game…then in a rush I remembered Quinn, no matter what he said I knew he needed help. "Wait, there's a guy named Quinn on Sunset Hill, there's allot of Nobody's and he's fighting them all!" I said hurriedly. Riku looked alarmed and said, "Come on Sora, Kairi wait here with Kiki." Both the boys ran off, "Big palookas, leaving us here." Donald grumbled. . I looked at Kairi she rolled her eyes, "Boys." She said. I laughed and nodded. Suddenly a large black portal opened up and a girl with red oval glasses fell out. She had brown curly hair that covered her shoulders; she was holding a sketch pad."Where am I?" She said dreamily, Kairi helped the girl to her feet, she was wearing a zip-up hooded T-shirt with short sleeves and bell bottom pants. She got up and looked around. "This isn't Traverse Town." She said in a soft voice. Kairi nodded said "Your in Twilight Town, I'm Kairi…what's your name?" The girl patted her clothes and said "Coralie." I stepped up and smiled "Hi Coralie, I'm Kiki. I came here by portal to". She nodded and then gasped and pointed at the bottom of the steps. A Nobody was walking up them, uh oh. Donald and Goofy sprang into action as more Nobodies appeared, "Go back to the train Kairi, Kiki, and uhh Coral". Goofy said over his shoulder, Kairi grabbed Coralie and ran up to the train, I followed. When we made it we all took deep breaths. "Sora should be here soon with Riku and Quinn then we have to leave." Kairi panted. I nodded and looked over the rail to see if Sora Riku and Quinn were anywhere close. I saw them running from Sunset Hill, "Come on" I shouted, Sora looked up but Riku grabbed his arm and kept running...


	5. Part 5, escape from Twilight Town

Sora Riku and Quinn ran up the stairs with Donald and Goofy. "Hurry, on to the train! Nobodies are appearing like crazy! We can't get them all!" Sora cried.

Coralie Kairi and I ran into the train, the guys were right behind. Once we were all on the train everyone took a deep breath and sat down….I tried to bite back my happiness, I was on a train, in Twilight Town, with Sora, Kairi, and Riku!! It was like a dream you have after playing way to much Kingdom Hearts….. I looked around, Donald and Goofy were playing thumb war, Sora Riku and Kairi were talking to Jiminy Cricket. Coralie was drawing a picture of Twilight Town and muttering to herself, "There's more of an ark there, maybe a couple of Nobody's……" And Quinn was staring out the window.

I heard Riku say my name under his breath and then I felt warmth around me. I turned to Riku, he shrugged, "It's a potion, for your arm." He said, I nodded and looked at my arm. It wasn't bleeding but it still wasn't pretty, I sighed. Leave it to a Dusk to injure me on my first day here. I thought back to the Keyblade…..Was it really mine? I smiled to myself….One day your playing Kingdom Hearts, the next day you're a Keyblade bearer…I looked at Sora, Riku, and Kairi….Should I tell them? Could I trust them? I shook my head, we'd have to wait and see….

When the train stopped we all ran off. We were heading towards the Usual Spot. We had jest stepped onto Market Street when we were suddenly surrounded by Nobodies. Sora, Riku, Donald, Quinn, and Goofy sprang into action. Coralie closed her eyes and a staff appeared at her side, Kairi grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. The Nobodies seemed to outnumber us until a girl with long red hair and aqua blue eyes stepped out of a doorway. She saw the Nobody and took out a flute. She put it to her lips and blew a long haunting note, the flute changed into a Keyblade. She looked at me and Kairi and yelled "I'm Nakia, it's not safe here without a weapon." Kairi nodded, "Do you have anything?' She asked me, I thought for a second…. "No.." I said _great, lie to Kairi. Good move, Kiki, good move. _I scolded myself silently.

"We have to keep moving, everyone to the gummi ship!" Riku shouted over the sound of the Nobody's. Everyone ran, slashing through the Dusks as we made our way to the Usual Spot….  
King Mickey was in Ansem's computer room with Leon. "I'm afraid that something like this might happen. Nobodies are everywhere, but the question is, who's controlling them?"..

_I can feel my strength returning…..My power growing stronger……I…I was destroyed by the Keyblade bearers…They will pay when I have retuned, all the worlds will pay….._


	6. Part 6, Radiant Gardens and beyond

One everyone boarded the gummi ship Sora, Donald and Goofy took off. I turned to Nakia but her face looked green and she was holding her stomach and mouthed _space sick_ I nodded and turned to Coralie she was still on her drawing pad. I walked up to her. She looked up and smiled, "Hi…… I suppose you want to ask me what happened and how I came to be in Twilight Town." I nodded "Well I was in the Second district of Traverse Town when I saw a glowing keyhole in the fountain. I was drawn to it, when I went through the keyhole I ended up in Twilight Town". "I saw the keyhole and jumped into it, I was ready for an adventure". I said Coralie nodded and turned back to her sketchpad. I walked over to Kairi, she was sitting down and looking out the window I smiled at her and sat down. She turned and smiled at me, "I wonder where we'll go-" "Radiant Gardens dead ahead!" Sora called from the driver's seat, Kairi giggled, "Guess that answers my question!"  
When the gummi ship landed I ran outside into a completely different world then the cheery warmth of Twilight Town, I loved it. Everyone piled out of the ship. "We should go to Merlin's house." Donald said. Everyone nodded and started walking. Quinn ran ahead and yelled "Cloud, Cloud!" Cloud stepped away from a shop his eyes widened slightly when he saw everyone. He walked up to Quinn, "Where did you go, Shelly's been pestering me all week, she's worse then Reno." Quinn laughed and turned to the group, "This is my home, I also went through a portal, good thing or Kiki would have been a Nobody by now." I glared at him, Sora smiled and said "Can we go now?" We all nodded and set off to Merlin's place.  
When we stepped through the door I heard a crash and Stitch rushed off of  
Merlin's bed and bolted over to Sora. Yuffie ran over and pried Stitch off of him. "Hey you guys!" She said "I'd like to chat but Leon needs you at the computer room, stat!"  
Sora nodded and said "We have some people with us who need to stay here until we can take them home." Yuffie nodded and said "Merlin's got a spare room upstairs, they can say there." Coralie and Nakia stepped forward and Yuffie gestured to the stairs, before they went Coralie handed me a picture she ripped from her sketchpad, it was a small heart. Like the one the old lady gave me. "Thanks, Coralie." I said and gave her a hug she smiled and ran after Nakia, who waved to us. Kairi stepped up and said "Kiki, you should go with them." I turned to her and said "No. I want to help you guys, I want help the worlds. I want an adventure." Sora and Kairi looked kind of doubtful but Riku stepped forward and said, "You can come, I know what it's like to want adventure." Donald rolled his eyes, "Now who's sappy." I smiled."Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go to the computer room!"

When we got there Quinn said goodbye and left, I was sorry to see him go…..But that changed as soon as we entered the old castle and went into Ansem's study. It was amazing! Sora started for the computer room when another black portal opened up and a girl with black hair tumbled out. She stood up shakily; she had green eyes and was wearing a green tunic and black cropped pants. "Leila!" Sora said, his cheeks red, he backed away. Leila collapsed to her knees and said, "I'm back, I thought I would never get back.." She was cut off when a girl with a brown ponytail and brown eyes ran out and shouted "Leila!! How could you disappear! Quinn was gone and so were you! All I had was Merlin! And you were gone for a week!! And Yuffie was busy most of the time!!That's so much Merlin!" The girl half shouted as she helped up Leila and gave her a hug. She turned to me, "I don't know you, I'm Shelly, ninja in training." She said proudly. I smiled and said, "Kiki, nice to meet you both." Kairi ran up and joined the hug, "What happened, Leila?" Leila shuddered and said, " I was walking around the Bailey when I saw a keyhole in a sprinkle of water coming off of a broken pipe, when I stepped closer I was sucked in, I spent a week in what I'm pretty sure was the dark realm, Shelly you think you had a hard week." Shelly 

laughed and shouted toward the computer room, "Leon, your Majesty, Leila, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and uh Kiki are here." Leila perked up and said, "Uncle Mickey's here?" Shelly nodded. I raised my eyebrow _Uncle _Mickey? I was just about to question this when King Mickey ran out of the computer room, "Leila, where were you, I was worried." Leila bent down and gave him a hug, "I'm fine Uncle Mickey, here I want you to meet Kiki." I walked up and nodded respectfully, "Your Majesty." I said King Mickey smiled, "Call me King Mickey, where are you from Kiki?" I cleared my throat and said, "Um, Earth." Mickey looked confused and said, "Well I'm not sure where that is, but you're welcome here." I smiled. Mickey gestured to the computer room, "Com on everyone, there trouble brewin'."...

_Memory's returning, all of Organization 13 gone... Kingdom Hearts destroyed.. Sora and his friends ruined all my plans, them and that fool Ansem. I will get my revenge...When I am completely back to power they will pay..._


	7. Part 7, friends and foes

We all entered the computer room. Leon was in there, he was tapping on the main computer but turned when he heard us come in. "Nice to see everyone again." he said, he was looking at all of us when his eyes landed on me, he raised his eyebrows, "I'm Kiki, I came to Twilight Town by portal." I said. Leon shook his head and turned to King Mickey, "you were right." he turned back to me, "Kiki, what happened when you went through?" I took a deep breath and said, "I was just spinning through darkness, then I landed on some kind of ground, and I ended up in Twilight Town." I left the part about Kari's letter out, I had a feeling that saying I had played a video game starring all of them wouldn't come off as sane. Leon was turning back to the computer.  
There were other people we found who came by portal, thier all at Merlin's." Sora said. Leon nodded and said, "Good to know. Why don't you guy's go and releax for awhile, I have allot of work to do." We left.

Everyone had split up, Kari was getting some potions with Aerith, Riku was talking with King Micky, and Cloud, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were fixing up the gummi ship, and I was up on Merlin's roof with Leila. "So, is it nice living here full time?" I asked. "Well, most of the time, but sometimes I wish I was off saving the world and having an adventure." she said wistfully, I nodded and looked out to the sunset. Leila sighed, I looked over, she was watching Sora work on the gummi ship. I smiled and said, "Leila your hearts showing." Leila snapped out of her reverie and smacked my arm. I laughed and turned back to the setting sun. "Leila, you're a keyblade master too, right?" she nodded. I took a deep breath, "Leila I need some advice, as long as you don't tell anyone." Leila turned to me, "Sure, waddya need?" "Well in Twilight Town, I, uh summoned a keyblade somehow, It disappeared after I fought one Nobody though..." Leila looked shocked and said, "Wow, that's great, your a keyblader to!" I smiled and, "I was wondering how you summone a keyblade, I just did it by accident." Leila closed her eyes and held her hand forward, there was a flash of light and she was holding green and silver keyblade, "you just have to reach deep inside yourself for you're light." I was about to try when Shelly jumped up on the roof, "hey guys" she said as she cartwheeled over to the edge of the roof and sat down, "What are you doing here Shell?" Leila asked, Shelly smiled, "Sometimes Quinn spars with Cloud this time of day." I laughed along with Leila. "Oops, forgot." Shelly said, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small dagger. "Yuffie gave this to me a while ago, it shrinks and grown depending on how you need it. I thought you should have it because you don't have a weapon". I reached out and took it, "Wow thanks, Shelly." Shelly's eyes flashed red and she said, "Now get out of here before I change my mind." I smiled and hugged Leila and Shelly goodbye. I was sliding down he roof when I got an awful headache and my vision went blurry...

_I saw Xemnas's face swim before my eyes, one minute it was there, then it blurred away. Then I saw millions of Nobodies bowing to a dark looming figure..._

I heard shouts, I opened my eyes, Leila was shaking my shoulders. I stood up shakily, "What happened?!" Leila said, I shook my head. "Xemnas". I whispered. Leila looked horrified until Sora came around the side of the house, "What's going on, we need to leave Kiki!" He said I looked at Leila and said, "I'll tell them later." I hugged her one last time and followed Sora to the gummi ship. When I saw Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all standing there, I was so happy, Xemnas's face almost slipped away, almost..


	8. Part 8, Land of the Dragons

We were all on the gummi ship. I was thinking back to when I had seen Xemnas…. It was strange…... I was about to tell everyone when the gummi ship shuddered and started to veer, Sora shouted, "I'm losing control of the ship, were going to crash!!" Suddenly, everything went black……

………….

………….  
I woke up on a hard dirt ground... I stood up slowly and looked around. I was in a bamboo grove, it looked familiar…..I gasped; I was in Land of the Dragons! I looked over my shoulder; Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Riku were nowhere in sight, great. I had to find them. I started to make my way down to where I knew the army camp was. I took out the dagger Shelly gave me. It didn't make me feel safe, I was lonely….. I thought back to when Leila told me how to summon a keyblade. I reached deep inside me and tried to find the light. I felt a rush of air, I opened my eyes. There in my hands was the keyblade from Twilight Town. I smiled and put it over my shoulder. I started down the hill.  
I walked past the abandoned camp. I decided to head to the check point. I made my way up the mountain, passed through the check pint, and started on the mountains path…I was amazed at how everything was exactly like it was in the game…..Who knew…That all this time I had been playing that game….It was actually real…..

I was on the path when I saw a cluster of Nobodies surrounding soething, I ran over and saw Riku unconscious in the middle of the circle. I started batting at the Nobodies, but they kept coming over, I had defeated about four when I realized it was no good, where's Quinn when you need him?! I closed my eyes and tried to think of a way out of this mess. I felt the keyblade grow hot on my hand, I felt power rising inside me. The keyblade shot at a group of Nobodies, blue flames twisting around the side. I felt as if I was watching myself...Suddenly I felt the power drain, my knees gave way and I collapsed to the ground……Through my daze I saw a faint outline of a girl with black hair and a headband, she was swinging a keyblade and Nobodies were falling. When the last one vanished the girl turned to me, her eyes were scarlet, she was wearing a black vest and had one red and one blue sleeve. She threw a potion in the air, I felt my strength returning. I stood up. The girl started running down the mountain, before she reached the bottom she yelled up, "My names Hikari, H-i-k-a-r-i. Just write that in the thank you note!" Then she was gone. I felt dazed. I walked over to Riku, he was still unconscious. I kneeled beside him and shook his shoulder, nothing I looked around for something to help him. I saw a small green bottle I picked it up, there was a note attached, it read

For the boy, Hikari.

PS your welcome, again!

I threw the potion up and concentrated on Riku, the potion swirled around him, he opened his eyes slowly. He groaned and sat up. He rubbed his read and looked around, "I'm going to kill Sora." I grinned, "Be my guest. But first we have to find him."


	9. Part 9, Radient Gardens part 2

We landed in Radiant Gardens. I stepped out of the ship and was engulfed in a hug. I laughed and pushed Leila and Shelly back. "Hi guys!" I said hugging them back. Everyone else piled out of the ship. Leila froze when she saw Sora and smiled. Sora smiled back and then turned to Riku, "You should go and get King Mickey, we'll get Hikari to Merlin's house." Riku nodded and said, "We're going to split up." I walked up to Riku and said, "I'll come." Riku nodded and Leila took my hand and said, "I'll come too, I can show you where Uncle Mickey is." I turned to see about Shelly but she was already walking with her arm around Hikari discussing keyblade combos. Sora and Kairi followed them. Donald and Goofy went with us.  
We entered the computer room and saw King Mickey typing away. He turned and smiled, "Hiya everyone, why are you back so soon?" Riku nodded at me and I stepped up, "Your Majesty, I mean King Mickey, I think Xemnas may be, um returning….I, uh, had kinda a vision of Xemnas, he was controlling Nobodies.." King Mickey sighed and said, "I was afraid of this, with all the Nobodies and Leila seeing that girl Lilith...You all must keep going to the worlds. We need to find out if Xemnas really is comin' back." Riku nodded. Leila looked sad, "Uncle Mickey, I want to join them." King Mickey shook his head, "It's too dangerous Leila, I'm sorry but-" Leila's eyes filled with tears and she shouted as she ran out the door, "What if I don't care! I'm not just some dumb kid 'Uncle' I can fight, I can help!" Mickey started to run after her but I stopped him, "No, I'll go." I ran out the door and saw Leila sitting on a ledge. I ran up to her and sat down, "I want to help, its, it's too hard watching him leave...I can't do it anymore.." I put my arm around her. We walked back to Merlin's house in silence. When we got there I saw Coralie running down the stairs. I gave her a hug. "How have you been Coralie?" "Oh you know, I miss home". I nodded and saw Nakia running down the stairs too. She ran you and gave me a hug and said, "How are you?" I was about to respond when I saw Leila looking in horror over across the room I turned and saw Kairi kiss Sora's cheek. Leila's eyes swelled with tears, they poured out and she ran outside. I ran after in time to see her scream and be enveloped in a portal of darkness. "Leila!"... .

Everyone ran outside. "What happened?" Sora said. "Leila, uh ran outside and she was swallowed by some kind of darkness portal!!" I said while I felt tears sting my eyes. Sora looked taken aback and said,"Was it the portal you went through?" I shook my head and saw Riku running up to us. He saw my tear filled eyes and said, "What happened?" I opened my mouth when Shelly ran out with Kairi. They all looked at me. "Leila is gone. A darkness portal somehow got her." I said. Shelly's eyes turned red and she summoned her keyblade. "No, not again….. I won't lose anyone else!" She ran off. Riku shook his head, "This just goes to show that we have to get out of here and go find out what's happening". King Mickey ran up. "What's goin' on?" I told him what I had seen. He frowned and looked away. Then he looked at Riku and said, "Bring her back." Riku nodded and turned to the gummi ship, "We have to go." We all piled into the gummi ship. As Radiant Gardens got smaller and smaller I heard a frantic voice in my head, _No, I won't tell you anything. Sora will come save me and I will not betray him!_ I shook my head, poor Leila. We had to find her. After awhile Sora shouted, "Beasts castle!" . We landed in the middle of a fancy courtyard. We all walked into the castle and we heard a shout. "Sora, Donald. Goofy!" A young man with gold hair ran up with Belle right behind him. Sora looked confused and said, "Beast?!" The man smiled and nodded. Sora laughed and said, "The spells broken then?" Beast smiled and put his arm around Belle, "All thanks to her." He said smiling. Donald giggled and said, "This is Kairi, Kiki, and Riku". Beast nodded at me and Kairi but when his eyes fell on Riku I saw a ferocious glimmer in his eyes that would always belong to the animal inside."You!" he said. I remembered that in Hallow Bastion, way back before it was 

changed back to Radiant Gardens, that when Sora had first met the beast Riku had injured the Beast, and helped in keeping Belle kidnapped. Riku looked down and then met the Beasts eyes. "I'm sorry." Was all he said, but his blue green eyes were sincere so the Beast nodded and turned back to Sora. "Please meet us in the dining hall so that we can talk, I know that Lumiere and Clogsworth would like to see you, along with the rest of my staff." Sora nodded. Beast and Belle said that they had to go get dinner in order and left, pitning us in the direction of the dining hall. We all started walking.

The hall was dark and creepy. I turned to look at Riku and screamed and jumped back. He was in his long Organization coat and his blindfold was on again. Kari and Sora turned and shouted too, but almost as soon as in appeared the coat and blindfold disappeared leaving regular Riku. "What?" He asked then he said, "Sora, what's happening to you?" I looked and saw Sora flicker and Roxas replace him. Then he was back to normal. Kairi's long red hair flickered and turned blond like Namine's, and then short like her hair in KH1. We all huddled close together, what was happening? Suddenly we saw a girl walk out from around the corner. She had black hair that went to her waist. Her bangs hung in her face, she was wearing a black dress and had a clear heart charm attached to a chain around her neck. A wind blew across the hall and her bang lifted to show blind eyes. She smiled and said in a hoarse voice, "Strange things are happening..."


	10. Part 10, Beast's castle

Kairi and I screamed and hugged each other, Donald and Goofy jumped on Sora shouting. Riku summoned his Keyblade and said, "Who are you?" The girl laughed and walked up to us slowly. Her eyes stared straight ahead. When she reached us she put her hand out until she found my arm, she pulled me away from Kairi. I tried to resist but she was surprisingly strong. "You have a connection to him. So many times in that castle I could sense his presence, you are so much like it." I struggled free and pulled out my dagger, "What are you talking about?" I said. The girl looked at me and said. "Xemnas, you are connected to him...You might not know, but I do.." I jumped back and looked at her closely. Riku walked up and said, "Hikaru?" The girl nodded, "I wondered if you might recognize me, but with my eyes I feared you would not." "You know her?" Sora asked. Riku nodded, "She was a maid in Castle Oblivion. I saw her when I was there and she helped me find my way through the castle." Hikaru nodded. "What are you talking about; me having a connection with Xemnas?" I said. "When he came to the castle he always had a certain, well presence. You share that same thing. I don't know if your evil, or just very unlucky." I looked away and remembered when I had passed out and seen Xemnas, and when in the Land Of the Dragons I thought I might of heard Xemnas's voice. "You could lead him to your friends, or you could lead them to him". I looked at Sora, Kairi, and especially Riku. How could I put them in danger? I felt panic spread through me, I couldn't stay….I ran down the hall, as I ran I could feel tears sting my eyes. I blinked and kept running. I heard them call my name, and even someone's footsteps. But I shook my head; I wasn't going to stop...

I ran out into the court yard. When I looked around and saw that I was alone and pushed through the big doors and out into the walkway where Sora fought Xaldin. I sat down on the pale marble wall and bit my lip. What now? Suddenly I saw another faint image, Riku and Roxas were fighting, Riku was struck down. I looked away and heard the same chilling voice in my head, _"The past will repeat..."_ As soon as the last word was said the ground shook and I saw that the Heartless that was the first one Sora ever fought. It stomped around and punched the ground, Shadow heartless came out of the portal that was caused. I drew my Dagger and got ready to fight. I heard running and turned around. Donald, Goofy, Sora, Kairi, and Riku all were there. I smiled but quickly turned back to the Heartless. We all started to attack.

I was fighting alongside Kairi. After giving the Heartless a huge hit she said, "Kiki, I don't know if Hikaru was telling the truth, but even if she was, we don't care." Riku nodded and shot at the Heartless. "Xemnas, if he is alive, would find us anyway, might as well have an extra fighter to help." I smiled. After the last hit the Heartless fell. The beast and Belle ran out and ushered us inside.

We all went into the dining hall (this time with this time with the Beast, candles, and Hikaru)

As everyone sat down and ate the huge meal prepared by the kitchen staff, I looked out at the moon, usually it made me happy to see it there glowing. But tonight it only reminded me of someone; Xemnas...

_"I won't help you, Xemnas, never. I am Princess Leila for the love of Ansem, and I would never hurt Sora!" "Ahh, but my dear 'princess' doesn't he already like that girl, you are wasting your affection…" "Well…no! I don't care!" "I think you do." "I'll never help you." "Then you can say good-bye to your friend." "Shelly?!"_


	11. Part 11, Agrabah, sun and secrets

We were all in the gummi ship. Sora looked worried, "What's up buttercup?" I said, Riku and Kairi laughed but Sora turned away. Kairi walked up, "Really, Sora." Sora sighed and looked out the window, "When Kiki ran, and we all chased after her, I saw Leila, she was there. But then she drew her sword, we fought and then she disappeared.." I looked away, poor Leila. All she wanted was for Sora to like her the way she liked him, and now she's gone. I looked out the window and gasped, I could see a faint world, it was blue and green; earth... "What's wrong Kiki?" Kairi said. I shook my head as tears pinpricked my eyes. "Agrabah!" Donald shouted. I turned away from the window and got ready to land, I wasn't ready to go back...  
I hopped out of the gummi ship and was hit with a wave of intense heat. I looked around at the sun and sand of Agrabah, if I wasn't so worried about Leila and I hadn't just seen my home world, I could really relax here. Suddenly felt dizzy, the world started to slip away, I felt myself falling, before I passed out completely I felt someone catch me, then everything went black _I was in Disney castle, I saw Queen Minny hug Leila and a small girl, but before the reunion was over a darkness portal opened up and a girl black hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a black mini dress, she smiled and grabbed Leila's arm. She pulled her back into the portal and waved goodbye to Minny. Then I was in the World that Never Was. I saw the dungeon that had held Kairi. Sitting side by side were Leila, Shelly, and a girl with black hair in two buns with lavender eyes. The three girls were holding hands and their mouths moved in a soundless song. I felt myself being slowly withdrawn, but not before I heard there voices, "I watch you fast asleep, all my fears mean nothing"..._

I woke up. Riku was holding me close to the ground; he was the one who had caught me. I groaned and sat up rubbing my head, these visions were migraines in the making. "What happened, Kiki?" Sora said. I felt my knees gave way; Riku grabbed me and pulled me back up, "How many times do you plan on doing that?" He said. I smiled weakly and took a deep breath. "Shelly, Leila and this girl are all trapped in the World that Never Was!" I said Sora's blue eyes widened and I saw a tears slowly well up. "We have to tell everyone!" Sora said. Riku shook his head, "If we keep going back to Radiant Gardens we won't be able to help anyone." He said, "Gawrsh, maybe we should split up." Goofy said. At first nobody liked that idea, but in the end it was agreed that Riku, Goofy, and I would stay here and look for Aladdin, and Sora, Kairi, and Donald would go tell everyone what I saw. As those three loaded into the gummi ship I heard screeching and saw Abu run over. He hopped onto my shoulder and pointed to the castle. "Let's go." Riku said...

Riku, Donald, Abu and I all ran up to the castle. Jasmine was there. But something seemed different. Her outfit was black and her hair was flying around by itself. When she turned around her eyes were glowing yellow. I screamed and pulled out my dagger. Riku summoned his Keyblade and Goofy held out his shield. Jasmine smiled and said, in a voice that echoed like Riku's had when he was being overshadowed by Xehanort's Heartless, "I must find the rest of the hearts, only then will the door be complete, only then will He rule supreme..." I stepped back. Suddenly a giant portal opened up and a girl tumbled out. She sat up, she had black hair that hung loosely in her face and black eyes. She stood up and looked around; she was wearing black dress and black leggings. I heard running and saw Kairi, Sora, and Donald run up behind us. Jasmine laughed cruelly and rose in the air, Nobodies and Heartless surrounded her. "Fight, or die". She said. Everyone drew their weapons...  
Leila paced the floor of the dungeon. "I can't believe that Lilith put us here, and you Shelly. Why did you come here? This is dangerous!" Shelly rolled her eyes."Leila, you're my best friend, I'm not going to sit around while you get sucked into darkness portals. Besides, look, I found my 

sister! Remember the one who disappeared years ago?" The girl with the buns laughed, "It was a good vacation from you that's for sure!!" Shelly pushed the girl. Leila looked away. "But Sora...If he comes here, then he could get hurt. And there's no one to warn him of Xemnas's plan.." She sat down as tears ran down her cheeks...


	12. Part 12, Disney Castle

We all fought the Heartless, but Jasmine was unstoppable. After Sora was buried by Heartless for the second time the girl said, "Uhg, for the love of Siax..." She twisted her sword around until a darkness ball appeared, she shot it at Jasmine, there was burst of sound and Jasmine lay unconscious on the ground, but I didn't think that she was back to normal. The girl walked up to us, she held put her fingerless gloved hand, "Xien." I shook her hand. Riku walked up, "Nice timing." Xien shrugged, "Can't control portals, right?" She looked over Riku's shoulder, her eyes focused on something; she walked up to Kairi. Her pitch black eyes bore into Kari's purple ones. Kari started to sink to the ground, Sora caught her "What are you doing?!" He cried Xien blinked and looked at Sora, he started to sink down too. Riku sprang in front of them, Xien smirked, "relax; I'm only talking to my people." It suddenly dawned on me; "You're a Nobody aren't you?" The girl clapped sarcastically, "Very good, I am a Nobody. But I'm here to help". Sora got up and pulled Kairi to her feet. "How can we trust you?" He said. "You don't have to trust me, but for your friends sake I hope you do." It hit me that she was talking about Leila, "What do want to tell us?" I asked. The girl took a deep breath, "Xemnas is back. I'm not sure how it happened, but it's true. So far he is the only member of Organization 13 that is at large, but I have a feeling the rest aren't far behind." She gestured to Jasmine, "He is using the power of darkness to control the seven Princess's of heart. Soon he will open up the Door." Kairi stepped back, Xien smiled sadly, "He is using that Leila girl's power and knowledge, soon he will find you, Kairi. You three must keep moving, must keep fighting, Jasmine will be OK if you get Aladdin to put her in the castle dungeons until this is all over….it's a bad month for Princess's!" She laughed cruelly then opened up a darkness portal, "Don't let Xemnas destroy everything you care about, because he plans to."...

We were all on the gummi ship. I kept thinking back to what Xien had said; it scared me... Poor Aladdin had been crushed when he learned about Jasmine. "Hey look its home!" Donald cried I looked and saw Disney castle straight ahead, Leila's home...  
We landed in the gummi hanger. Chip and Dale came out to greet us; they said that the Queen was in the Hall of the Cornerstone.

We were walking down the long hallway when I got a splitting headache. I heard someone shout my name, then once again I was swirling in darkness..._I was staring into Leila's soft green eyes. Confusion and pain were visible. I heard Maleficent crisp cruel voice, "You could have everything you've always wanted...All you need to do is get Kairi out of the picture..." Leila bit her lip uncertainly. I tried to talk to her, "Leila don't do it! She's using you, like she used Riku!" Leila looked up in surprise, "Kiki?" I heard her say, even though her lips weren't moving. "Please Leila, this can't be what your heart really wants!" Leila's eyes swam with tears. "No! I love Sora, and if Kairi makes him happy then...then that's what I want for him!" She cried and ran away, my vision started to swim, but before I woke up I heard a piercing scream_ I shot up and looked around, I was still in Disney castle. I looked at Riku, Sora, and Kairi, my breath started to steady. Kari walked up and took my hand, "come on Kiki, let's go". We walked into the Hall of the Cornerstone. Queen Minnie was standing with a little girl. She turned around and smiled, a hanker chief clutched at her side. "Welcome Sora, Donald Goofy. And you must be Riku and Kairi". Everyone bowed. The queen walked up and started at me, "I'm Kiki you Majesty, I have already met the King". Minnie nodded and turned away. "I suppose you heard about what happened to our Little Leila." I covered my mouth to keep from laughing, Little Leila? Sora nodded, "We were there when it happened." Minnie shook her head, then she brightened and turned to the girl, "This is Marlene. Her father is a friend of Cloud." Minnie sighed and turned to us, "I have some bad news, there has been strange things happening, I think 

you must go back into the past, it may help shine some light on what's been going on." She pointed to the silver-blue door that led to Time Less River. Sora nodded and said, "Let's go guys!" We all stood side by side and on the count of three opened the door. I saw a blinding light, and then before I knew it I was in a different world"...

_I looked at the three girls huddled up in the dungeon, I had hoped for different bait but they were working fine. The princess has power that she knows not of. I will use her to my advantage. She is so upset about Sora that I can use her anger. The other too will make excellent pawns. It's time for the next phase of my plan..._


	13. Part 13, Timeless River

I looked around, everything was black and white! I turned and saw Sora, Donald and Goofy, all in their strange forms. It dawned on me that I must look like that. I looked down and saw that my skirt and tank top were completely blank. My shoes looked like bricks! I turned around and saw Riku and Kairi. Riku's outfit was now just a T-shirt and pants, Kairi's dress was just like a gray oval. I collapsed with laughter. Everyone joined in. I wiped a tear from my eye when I looked over to the center of the field, the Cornerstone was gone! I jumped up and ran over. Nothing was there. But I saw a scrap of paper on the ground, I picked it up and saw that it had been torn in two;

Hate will rise…

Weird. I stiffed in my pocket when everyone walked up. Donald shook his head, "We have to get it back!" We all nodded and started walking, except Riku, he bent low and picked up something I walked back and saw that he was holding a scrap of fabric, strangely it was dark green, not like the rest of the black and white world, I took it from Riku and looked at it closely, it was strangely familiar.. It was part of Leila's tunic! I told Riku what it was. He nodded and said, "We have to keep moving, Leila and Shelly must be in danger." I put the scrap in my pocket and brushed against something hot. I took the small pink heart the old woman had given me. It was glowing softly and radiating heat. "Kiki!" Sora cried. I nodded and put the heart back in my pocket. I ran to catch up with my friends. We were stopped abruptly when a looming figure stepped out of the shadows, Pete...He sneered, "Well, well, well"...

Pete laughed and said, " Look who's back". Everyone got their weapons out. Pete smirked and said, "Yeah, then let's fight, munchkins!" Soon heartless surrounded us. Everyone started to fight. But no matter how many Heartless we destroyed, two more took its place. We were all back to back. I was breathing heavily when I noticed that Pete's eyes were glowing. That's weird, I thought. I knocked away a heartless and whispered in Riku's ear, "Look at Pete's eyes." He turned slightly and raised an eyebrow before he batted away a air pirate. He whispered something to Sora, who passed it on to Donald, who passed it on to Goofy, who passed it on to Kairi. Riku whispered in my ear next, "He must be overshadowed by something or someone." I nodded, "How do we get out of this, the Heartless are multiplying!" Riku nodded and said, loud enough so that we could all hear without alerting Pete, "On three we make a brake for it. Stay in this world though, we'll meet up later." We all nodded. I counted to three quietly in my head and then broke through the swarms of Heartless. I ran as fast as I could, I looked back once to see Riku slahseng through a Heartless, he was still fighting…..

I ended up in the pier. I leaned against a boat and breathed heavily. I looked around; there were no Heartless, and no friends. I walked around, trying to find anyone, but this place seemed oddly deserted. I felt around in my pockets until I found the scrap of Leila's tunic. Suddenly I felt my head split with pain. Not again! I sank to my knees and before the already black and white world went black, I smelled the salty breeze of an ocean..._ I was back in the World that Never Was. I saw Xemnas standing facing the pale moon that was shaped like a heart. He was smiling cruelly. Now I was looking at a grand ship with black sails. A lone figure stood on the ship. Her black mini dress swirling in the wind… then I saw Shelly and the girl with the buns patting Leila's back as tears gently dripped down her face…. I was plunged into a blue green world. I saw a twirl of read and heard the melody that I've had heard a thousand times before; "Under the sea, under the sea, darling its better down where its wetter, take it from me!" Then I saw a sea shell open to reveal a swirling black portal..._

I woke up sprawled out on the grey grass of Timeless River. I got to my knees and took a deep breath, trying to remember what I saw. I heard a cracking noise behind me and saw a faint 

shadow of Leila approach. I ran up and tried to touch her. But I hand went right through her. She started to fade but she said in a voice that was not her own, "Kingdom Hearts..."

_Leila felt herself falling, cool air whipping around her. She couldn't seem to remember anything, except Sora… images from when they first met flashed into her head…. then a new picture came. Kiki's face stared at her. Her dark green eyes were shiny from crying she held a small pink heart in her hand, she looked up and put the heart back in her pocket. She started running away.. "Don't go!" I thought, but soon everything slipped away. Then I felt someone shake my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Shelly and her Sister Yuri peering down at me. I sat up and looked around. I was still in the dungeon. It must have been a dream. But I heard a faint voice on my head, "Under the sea, under the sea..." _


	14. Part 14, Timeless River continued

Part 13, Timeless river Part 2...

I gasped as Leila disappeared. I groaned and started walking. I saw Donald and Goofy up ahead. I ran to meet up with them. We all started walking. Soon I saw Sora and Riku battling Heartless. We ran up and helped them. But in the back of my head thoughts and worries bounced around. Where was Kairi? What was going on with Leila, Shelly, and Yuri? And why am I not standing next to Riku? Soon all the Heartless vanished. I took a deep breath and screamed; I saw Kairi being pulled away by Pete. I pointed and we all ran after her. Soon we caught up with Pete. His eyes were still glowing; Sora stepped up, his keyblade drawn. "Let her go." He said, Pete sneered, "Sorry fellas this little Princess is goin' with me!" Riku jumped in front of him, and Donald, Goofy, and I surrounded him. "Oh no you're not!" I said. I winked at Kairi and she kicked Pete in the shin, he howled and she ran next to me. We all made a circle around Pete. He growled and pushed us out of the way. Then he ran into a darkness portal. I sighed and hugged Kairi. We looked into the empty space that the Corner Stone had left. I walked up to it and sat down. I closed my eyes and clutched the scrap of fabric that was Leila's tunic. I tried to talk to her, "Leila?" I thought, _"Kiki?!"_ I heard, I smiled and said in my thoughts, "Where are you?" _"I'm in the World that Never Was, I've made a million escapes, but Xemnas is always two steps ahead of us"._ "Leila the Cornerstone is missing". _Oh, Oh! I think I know where it is. An old Disney Castle myth is that whenever a member of the royal family is in danger, the Cornerstone will give its power to them!" _"So you're saying you have it?" _"No, but maybe it's light got transferred into me, you never know. Oh and Shelly says hi, and wants to ask if Quinn was crushed when she went missing?" _He was crushed. Anyway, what's Xemnas planning?_" "Its awful, he-" _I heard a shout and then nothing. I got up and turned to my friends, "The Corner stone is fine, let's keep moving". They nodded and we stepped through the door. We were standing in the fresh halls of Disney Castle. Queen Minny rushed up, "What happened?" She said. I told her everything. When I finished she nodded. "Please continue your journey, and save Leila". WE nodded and got in the gummi ship. As we were sailing up I found myself humming, "Under the sea!"...

Part 14, Halloween Town, scare if you dare...

I sighed and looked out the window of the gummi ship. I thought about how I kept hearing that song, under the sea. And how the last time I had a vision, I think I Atlantic, what did it mean? I walked up to the small intercom that was on the gummi ships dashboard. I pressed the little red button and spoke into it. "Nut 1, this is Emerald eyes, come in." I heard some shuffling noises then, "Hiya Emerald eyes, this Nut 1, over." "How many worlds are available that we haven't gone to?" "Uhhh, there's Port Royal, and Halloween town. I'm also getting a fuzzy signal that sounds kind of like an ocean, oh got to go! Nut 1 over and out…Dale don't eat that!!" I smiled and sat down, "Sora head for Halloween Town." I said.  
I hopped out of the ship and looked around. This place was really cool! I looked down and saw that my outfit was completely black! I had bandages wrapped around my arms and legs. My hair was in two spiky ponytails. I turned around and saw Riku, his clothes were ripped and the color had faded. He saw me and half smiled, he had fangs! I also saw that he had chains instead of zippers. Kari tumbled out after him. Her dress was grey and there were spider webs where the zippers had been. Sora Donald and Goofy walked out. Sora smiled and waved at someone in the distance. I looked around and saw Jack Skellington. He didn't look happy. He ran up and said, "Quick, there's something wrong in Christmas town!"...

Part 14, Halloween Town, part 2, Christmas is cozy when spent with a skellington...  
We all ran after Jack. He stopped in the graveyard and said, "Sandy Claws is acting very strange, his eyes are glowing, and not with holiday cheer either!" Sora looked horrified, "Come on! We have to help him!!" Riku rolled his eyes and ran after Sora. Kairi smiled and took my hand. We both ran after the boys. Donald and Goofy chased after us.  
We stopped in front of the tree with the Christmas tree on the front. Sora opened it and jumped in. Everyone hopped on after. I felt myself falling, kind of like when I first went through the portal, I opened my eyes and saw Riku's pale hair below me, I smiled to myself, it was like the beginning of my adventure in many ways, but in many ways not. Suddenly I felt myself being pushed out of the void. I landed in a heap on a fresh layer of snow. I spit out a mouthful and looked around. It was beautiful. The lights were twinkling below. It smelled like pine needles and sugar. I got up and dusted myself off. Snow fell off my Halloween inspired outfit. I looked around and saw Riku staring at me. He quickly looked away, when I saw him. I smiled and blushed. Kairi took my arm and steered me down the hill into Christmas Town. I looked up and saw millions of snowflakes drift down from a starry sky. My eyes started to overflow with tears. I was crying for Leila and Shelly. Who couldn't see the sky, I was crying because I missed earth, I was crying because I knew from all my visions, that something terrible was around the future. I was crying because the future did scare me... Kairi saw my tear stained face and hugged me. "What's wrong Kiki?" She said. I shook my head and wiped my eyes on a stray bandage off my arm. I shook my head, "Its complicated". I said. Kairi nodded and squeezed my hand, "What isn't?" Was all she said before walking towards the town. I stood where I was. I closed my yes and inhaled the sweet smell. I sang softly to myself, "Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on, regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, nothings like before…." I felt someone walk up next to me. I opened my eyes and saw Riku. He half smiled and kept walking. I took a deep breath and followed his lead.

As soon as we came into the main square, I knew something was wrong. Heartless were everywhere. And who was controlling them, Santa. He laughed, "Ho, Ho, Hooooo. You six are doomed!!" I laughed and said, "I don't think so Santa, 'cause see, now YOUR on the naughty list!" Hey I can use one Santa pun. Kairi laughed. We all drew are weapons, Heartless started to attack us left and right. We did our best to ward them off, but Santa was pretty tough, and kept sending stronger and stronger Heartless at us. I looked at Sora and Riku's keyblade. Sora was using Oathkeeper. Riku still had Way to dawn. Light and darkness..."Riku, Sora!" I shouted They looked over at me. I pointed to the evil Santa. "When I say 'now' send a light and dark beam at Santa. Maybe whatever is overshadowing him will be forced out!" Sora and Riku nodded and got into position. Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and I herded the heartless into a corner. As soon as the heartless were out of the way I shouted, "NOW!" Sora shot a beam of white light at Santa, at the same time Riku shot a dark beam. When they hit Santa a dark shape came out of him. Santa fell to the ground. The thing that came out of him flew up in the air. It looked kinda like Xaldin... Jack helped Santa up and said, "Are you OK Sandy Claws?" Santa nodded and said, "Thank you children, I owe my life to you". "Eh, no big deal". I said smiling. We were all getting ready to leave. Donald laughed and pointed to the building above us. Mistletoe was hanging off the snowy window. Sora blushed. Kairi leaned over and kissed his cheek. I looked over at Riku. He was still facing the gummi ship. But he was still. I looked away. It would be too complicated. I picked up a squirming Donald and kissed him on the cheek. He shouted and wiggled out of my arms. Everyone laughed and got into the gummi ship. We sailed away from the wintry wonderland. But not before I caught a glimpse of Jack Skellington sneaking a Santa suit away from the workshop... .


End file.
